1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power semiconductor module and, more particularly, to a power semiconductor module in which power semiconductor elements, integration of which may be difficult due to heating, are modularized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, market demand for portable electromagnetic products has sharply increased, and in order to meet this demand, electronic components mounted in systems thereof are required to be smaller and more lightweight.
Thus, besides methods for reducing sizes of electronic elements, a method of installing as many elements and conductive wires as possible within a predetermined space is an important issue in designing a semiconductor package.
Meanwhile, in the case of a power semiconductor element, a large amount of heat is generated when it is driven. High heat may affect a lifespan and operational stability of an electronic product, so thus, heat dissipation of the package is also a critical issue.
To this end, a related art power semiconductor module has a structure in which power elements and control elements are commonly mounted on one surface of a circuit board and a heat dissipation plate for dissipating heat is disposed on the other surface thereof.
However, the related art power semiconductor package has the following problems.
First, according to the tendency for compact packages, a number of semiconductor elements disposed in the equal space may be relatively increased, generating a large amount of heat, and in this case, since a heat dissipation plate is only disposed below the package, a failure of effective heat dissipation results.
In addition, in order to configure a high capacity power semiconductor module, several power semiconductor elements are connected in parallel so as to be used. However, parallel-connected elements, in spite of having an advantage in accommodating a high capacity current, are disadvantageous in that, due to an imbalance in heating of the respective power semiconductor elements, and the like, the elements are extremely limitedly disposed and only an extremely limited number of elements may be connected in parallel so as to be used.
Also, since the respective elements have different levels of electrical resistance according to dispositions thereof, different amounts of heat may be generated thereby, and such a heating imbalance may result in a degradation of reliability and defective operating of a particular element.